Lost
I was in the arena with Nicole Bloor. "Arg!!!!" She cried, after I beat her for the 10th time. I laughed. "Nicole,you need to put more defense to the upper body!" "I'm trying!!!" I beat her again. Percy walked over to us. "OOOOOOOOOOO, here comes the lovebird! Where is your other half? Your true love?" I teased. Percy blushed. "Shut up, Jenna." Nicole and I giggled. So, as the immature 12/13 year olds we were, we started singing "Percy and Annabeth,sitting in Olympus.K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, second comes marrige. Third comes a baby in the baby carrige!" Percy blushed redder, and his expression was like,'' Oh my gods I wish I could dissapear.'' Nicole and I cackled evilly. "Oh, that never gets old." Nicole commented. Percy gets redder and redder. Annabeth walked over and gave Percy a peck on the cheek. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Nicole and I chorused. Annabeth gave us a dissaproving look. "You know that one day, you'll be in a relationship and it won't be that funny to you." "Come on, Annabeth. We're still considered 10-year-olds 'cause we're...'' immature." I batted my eyelashes at her. Nicole is nodding her head so hard I am afraid her neck will snap. "Uh-huh. We're immature. Uh-huh." She kept saying. "Mm-kay,guys. Oh yeah, Chiron said to tell you that Jenny wants to see you or something." "Oh." I said. Jenny had just returned from her ultra-ultra top secret quest yesterday, dirty,scratched, and she'd looked like she was run over by a truck- twice. "What happened?" Nicole quipped. "You'll see." "Nicole." "Yeah?" "Come on." We are heading to see Jenny, who is in the Big House. Chiron is waiting outside, and escorts us to her. She looks like death. "H-hey guys." "Jenny." I said. "Are you okay?" Jenny coughed. "Not really, no." She confessed. "What happened?" Nicole asked. "Sorry guys, I can't tell you. It's top-secret." "Oh-kay." "I just needed to tell you guys that there will be major consequenses." And her head drooped. "Jenny?" I screamed. "MEDIC! CHIRON! ANYBODY!!!" I yelled. Chiron came at once. "She's fine, Jenna. You should go. It's dinnertime.She's fine." I am not reassured, but I drag Nicole into the dining pavilion, but I am too nauseous to eat. I am just hoping. Hoping that Jenny isn't dead. I go back into Poseidon cabin,and curl up on my bed. I go to sleep quickly. I wish I hadn't. It was about Jenny. ''Two figures rest in a dark room. One is Jenny, the other, a woman. "Silly little girl. But brave." "Don't touch me!" A laugh,a cruel laugh. "You have information. TELL US!" "No." The woman laughed harder. Jenny screamed. "Tell me, or die." "Never." Everything turns black, exept for Jenny's screaming. Tortured sreams, sobs, wails. I wake up screaming, and let it all out. That's strange. Percy doesn't say for me to shut up like he usually does. "P-P-Percy?" I call. Silence. "Percy!" Still, silence. I walk up to Percy's bunk. He was gone. I felt a sense of panic. Was this one of his jokes? Or was this real? I ran out the cabin. "PERCY!!!" I yelled. "PERCY!!!!!" I ran to the big house, yelling Percy's name. Chiron was waiting on the porch of the big house, "My dear child, what is going on?" he asked. I panted. "Percy's gone." Chiron looked shocked. "Percy Jackson?" "Yeah." "Summon Annabeth. She'll want to know about this." "Chiron." I ran to Athena cabin and knocked on the door. Annabeth answered it, rubbing her eyes. "Jenna. What's the matter?" She yawned, and I could tell she was trying hard not to get angry at me. "Percy's missing." Annabeth stopped rubbing her eyes. "What?" "Percy's-" "I know that. Oh gods. Where's Rachel?" Rachel came walking out. "Something's wrong." Rachel commented. "Percy's gone." "What?" "Percy's-" "I know that. C'mon, we gotta see Chiron." We all walked to see Chiron . "Bad news.' "I know." I answered. "I have a good feeling about a place. The Petrified Forest." "Huh?" I asked. "Percy might be there." Nicole and Alyssa started walking to us. "What's going on?" Alyssa asked. "Percy's gone." They looked surprised. "Yes, the Petrified Forest is the place to go. I know how." "Huh. I volunteer!" I yell. "Me too." Nicole agreed. "Me three." Alyssa said. "Okay. It is set." We nodded. End of book! Hope you likeeeeee!!!!! Next adventures: read Shady. Category:MonkeySlippers Category:Friendship Category:Children of Poseidon Category:Self-Insertion Category:PG-Rated Story